


Un Jour Au Musée

by Amber_Brush



Series: Jeux d'amour et de hasard [7]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Dirtbag Mythology - Fandom
Genre: F/F, grey asexual character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush
Summary: Suite de "La Fête". Athéna invite sa rivale au musée, avec tous ses potes geeks.
Relationships: Athena/Aphrodite (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Jeux d'amour et de hasard [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/274092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Un Jour Au Musée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petite_Laitue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/gifts).



> J'ai eu un coup d'inspiration pour cette vieille série de 2017 ! Merci beaucoup de me suivre après toutes ces années. 
> 
> Musique : _Coups et Blessures_ , de BB Brunes (surtout cette scène du clip où Aph’ trifouille les cheveux de Téna dans une salle de bains, et du coup, elle l’envoie balader d’un coup de coude). 
> 
> Domaine public. Posté en l'honneur de la Saint-Valentin 2020 et pour Femslash February.

« Je lui ai proposé un rendez-vous au musée », annonça Aphrodite en s’étirant de tout son long contre son amant, la mine boudeuse – et non réjouie, malgré les progrès romantiques presque certains qu’impliquait sa révélation.

À cette nouvelle, la bouille rieuse d’Hermès s’éclaira d’un rictus qui réussissait à paraître autant calculateur que goguenard. Certes, il avait parié sur la chasteté éternelle de son aro ace de frangine préférée, mais entre les contre-paris, les revanches et autres gains de jeu, il restait gagnant quoi qu’il arrive entre la championne du célibat choisi et la reine des pu… pulpeuses relations.

« Ah, voilà, tu suis mes conseils, ma colombe! (la félicita-t-il, tel un coach qui encourage sa coureuse favorite). Ça c’est constructif. Bats-toi sur son propre terrain : culture, savoir, et bientôt, le patin !

-Oui… mais non, tempéra la romantique déité, fort désappointée. Elle a pas compris que c’était un rencard, c’te coincée du derche.

-Pourtant ça fait des mois que tu la harcèles… euh, pardon, que tu la dragues. Athéna est pas conne, hein. J’pense que là, elle te trolle volontairement.

-Je sais bien, connard !, explosa la callipyge. C’est fait exprès ! Là, elle a invité tous ses potes intellos, et maintenant je suis coincée à devoir passer la journée avec cette bande de bolosses. »

Son expression colérique se changea en une espèce de honte bizarre, comme si ses traits n’avaient pas l’habitude de montrer cette expression.

« Ils vont me traiter comme une cruche ignorante toute la journée.

-Ce que tu n’es carrément pas, ma p’tite amphore », plaisanta Hermès, super content (à ses dépends) de la tournure merdique qu’avaient pris les choses de l’amour.

À force de jouer avec le feu, on se brûle ; en l’occurrence, la fascination malsaine de son amante envers la glaciale déesse de la sagesse ressemblait plutôt à une morsure de dégel. Elle s’était coincé les doigts dans la porte du frigidaire – métaphoriquement parlant seulement, hélas pour elle.

Comme une enfant boudeuse, Aphrodite fit valser sa sandale au bout de son pied.

« Je déteste les musées !, maugréa-t-elle comme une enfant. J’y comprends rien et on s’ennuie ! C’était débile, comme plan. J’te hais !

-Mais nooon… »

Hermès passa le bras autour d’elle.

« Déjà, vu que Téna a proposé aux geeks de venir, j’vais être là. Ça aidera.

-Tu parles ! Tu vas encore bien me foutre la tête sous l’eau, ouais !

-Ben c’est pas très grave puisque t’es née de sperme tombé dans l’eau. »

Il l’avait pas volée, la baffe.

***

La Nerd Squad d’Athéna consistait en Thot, Hermès, Vör et Seshat. Tous pimpants, équipés de sacs à dos remplis de trucs utiles pour prendre des notes, et pile poil à l’heure.

« La pétasse, par contre, elle est en retard, releva Athéna avec impatience.

-C’est parce qu’elle veut pas avoir l’air trop en chien, analysa Hermès. Je le sais, c’est elle qui m’a parlé de cette technique.

-Technique à la con, si je puis me permettre…

-Ben évidemment ! s’agaça son petit frère. Avec des gens en avance de trois quarts d’heure à tout, comme toi, ça marche pas.

-Je dirais même plus : ça agace.

-Ah non, Thot, on avait dit qu’on parlait plus en Dupond et Dupont, ça fait trop ridicule… 

-C’est pas de ma faute si on a fusionné nos esprits pendant des siècles ! Ça laisse…

-…des séquelles.

-Oui nan mais là je suis d’accord avec lui, approuva Vör. Arrêtez de finir les phrases l’un de l’autre, c’est creepy. »

Pour patienter le temps, ils regardèrent les vitrines. Dans la boutique officielle, les goodies de la Vénus de Milo étaient légion.

« Regardez-moi toutes ces figurines de la grognasse ! ronchonna Athéna. Y a même des cartes postales, des magnets et des marque-pages. À croire que vraiment, des gens veulent ça chez eux.

-Je te le redis, tu parles vachement d’Aphrodite, quand même, se préoccupa encore son homologue égyptien Seshat.

-Et pas en bien !, renchérit Hermès, amusé. Faites pas attention, elle déblatère sur l’autre depuis le jugement de Pâris.

-Ah non non, elle est plus bloquée dessus qu’avant, je trouve, nuança Thot.

-Moi je crois qu’elle commence à développer un p’tit crush ? relança Seshat. Enfin après c’est une théorie, hein…

-C’est possible, acquiesça Vör. L’obsession est le premier pas de la passion, et…

-Vous pouvez arrêter de parler de moi comme si j’étais pas là ? grogna la guerrière. C’est pénible. »

Comme elle caressait le manche du glaive suspendu à sa taille (et invisible aux mortels, évidemment, sinon bonjour la galère pendant les plans Vigipirate), les autres se turent instantanément.

Pour changer d’ambiance – et de sujet – assez rapidement, Vör proposa à Seshat de visiter le magasin, en lui souriant avec charme et en la tentant outrageusement. Leur rayon papeterie semblait vraiment bien fourni, les livres d’art abondaient, et peut-être qu’elles trouveraient un mug rigolo. C’était toujours sympa, de boire de l’hydromel dans un mug. Pour la bière de palme, c’était certes moins pratique, mais avec du vin romain aussi, cela pouvait donner. Minerve en avait rapporté, la dernière fois…

Tandis qu’elles entraient joyeusement en se tenant par la main, Athéna soupira lourdement en considérant les figurines de plâtre de la devanture bien nette.

« Du coup les mortels se rappellent bien d’Aph’…, rêvassa-t-elle. Je pensais pas qu’elle pouvait avoir un coup de génie aussi fin.

-Ah, les produits dérivés ?, releva le dieu aux baskets ailées. Non ça c’était mon idée.

- _Notre_ idée, rectifia Thot d’un ton doucereux.

-Ouais ouais chéri.

-Arrête de m’appeler comme ç…

-Non mais moi j’m’en fous, vous savez, intervint Athéna avec nonchalance. Hermès m’a déjà fait la mise au point sur votre non-relation ouverte. Et l’aromantisme, ça me connaît.

-Mais moi ça me gêne !, insista le scribe. Aujourd’hui y a ma femme.

-Ta femme qui est en train de rouler une pelle à Vör dans la boutique ? », demanda Athéna, en question rhétorique.

Thot ne réagit absolument pas. Ancré dans sa norme atypique, il poursuivit la discussion comme si Seshat comparait plumes et stylo-plumes, au lieu d’explorer la cavité buccale de la déesse nordique de la sagesse.

« Ouais. Finalement nos prêtres défoncés au crack se sont fixés sur elle, en général les canons divergent, mais sur ça pas trop. Je suis content, parce qu’elle est bi et poly, alors on se correspond vraiment. 

-Bon, alors je ne vois pas le problème, avoua Athéna. En quoi ça t’embête qu’Hermy mentionne vos coucheries, dans ce cas-là ?

-Moi je sais !, intervint le concerné. C’est parce qu’il a _quand même_ un bon gros balai coincé dans le c…

-Culturellement, l’interrompit Thot, le regard porté sur l’homosexualité masculine a une histoire assez complexe, en Égypte antique.

-Oh, c’est marrant parce que nous, c’est le lesbianisme qui n’est pas toujours bien vu. J’en sais quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle en devenant un peu rêveuse.

-J’y pige plus rien, confessa son collègue. Tu te définis plus en aro ace, toi ?*

-Ben je croyais, nuança-t-elle. Mais au fond, je me sens plutôt demi-A.

-Dans le gris », commença à plaisanter son jeune frère, et Téna le bâillonna avant qu’il ne puisse sortir sa vanne sur _Cinquante Nuances_.

Thot acquiesça, compréhensif et à l’écoute.

« Tu as eu un déclic, ou bien tu as réalisé après coup ?

-C’est-à-dire qu’il y avait déjà eu Pallas, et…

-On avait juré qu’on parlait pas des trucs tristes !, dit Hermès, qui avait réussi à se libérer en se débattant.

-Taggle, Hermy, le rabroua-t-elle sans appel. Et puis aussi, l’autre connasse aux figurines m’a appelée comme ça, une fois*.

-Ça sert à rien d’être jalouse de la Vénus de Milo, intervint encore son frangin. Toi t’as bien ta statue dans le métro… 

-Au fait, justement, la grognasse, elle vient en RER ou bien comment ça se passe ? Parce qu’elle a littéralement une heure de retard, là, hein…

-C’est dommage, si jamais tu as envie de lui faire des compliments au pif, tu pourras pas lui sortir qu’elle est ponctuelle, ricana Hermès.

-Ni vraiment belle, compléta sa sœur, sensible à la référence.

-C’est de très mauvaise foi, fit Thot – qui n’avait pas fait attention. Son apparence est absolument incroyable. C’est au niveau de la personnalité que… euh… ça coince.

-Elle manipule trop les gens, renchérit Seshat, son épouse, qui était de retour avec des rouleaux, des plumes à écrire, et une adorable amulette de scarabée. C’est une perverse narcissique.

-Cette expression ne veut rien dire, statua la déesse nordique de la connaissance, mais c’est vrai qu’elle en fait trop. Je dirais plutôt qu’elle est histrionique.

-Tordue et prétentieuse, quoi. »

Mais Athéna se sentit alors mal, parce que justement, cette personnalité à la fois retorse et flamboyante commençait à l’intéresser, de manière presque obsédante.

_Et merde._

***

L’Amie des Sourires débarqua une heure et quart après l’horaire fixé. Athéna en déduisit que cette salope était en fait partie à l’heure à laquelle elle était censée arriver.

« Ah ben quand même ! », l’accueillit-elle donc sans fausse gentillesse. Pas de ‘bah, c’est pas tellement, j’avais mon livre même si effectivement moi j’étais très en avance !’ passif-agressif ou de ‘ça allait, on a regardé les vitrines et passé le temps en discutant’ qui était pourtant vrai, au moins pour le dernier point. Elle avait juste envie de lui rentrer dedans. De suite.

Évidemment, Aphrodite enchaîna avec la litanie d’excuses attendue, en tordant l’un de ses pieds lacés en équilibre, l’air presque contrit. Cependant, la déité de la guerre la connaissait trop bien pour savoir quand l’autre bluffait en adoptant sciemment des airs de gamine prise en faute – sans éprouver le moindre remords sincère. Le fond de la technique, ici, tel qu’Hermès le leur avait résumé, c’était que comme on attendait la personne en retard, on pensait à elle, et précisément, l’on se plaçait dans une posture d’espoir. Assouvi par l’arrivée du retardataire.

Merde, c’est vrai qu’Athéna se sentait tout de même assez contente de la voir.

À cette réalisation, elle eut un petit frisson. Seshat avait un peu raison, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, dans son orientation romantique. Aro ace, c’était propre et net, comme Hestia qui ne faisait jamais de vagues. Grey-a, c’était la porte ouverte aux ennuis et à la confusion. Avec Pallas, ça s’était très mal terminé. Avec Ulysse, ça n’avait même pas commencé. Et là, avec Aphrodite, elle ne savait même pas où ça allait la mener.

En plus, le narcissisme de la pétasse aux coquillages n’avait juste aucune limite, quoi.

« J’ai mis du temps à choisir comment m’habiller, aussi…, était-elle en train de se justifier sans honte.

-Quelle surprise ! », la railla Vör. La Nordique, en pleine débâcle vestimentaire avec son gros pull de laine, son pantalon en tweed et ses bottes à neige, ne comprenait visiblement pas en quoi cela constituait un argument valable. C’était, pensa Athéna, la déesse la plus mal sapée de toute sa crew. Bon, après, elle l’aimait bien pour ça, aussi. Et d’ailleurs, Seshat (aujourd’hui vêtue d’une jupe-tailleur beige, qui mettait en valeur son teint sombre) avait en partie craqué sur ce petit côté ‘hygge'.

Juste au-dessus de Vör, dans la team ‘bon pour un relooking’, Thot se classait très bien. On aurait dit qu’il ne savait pas s’il fallait arborer un look geek, professionnel ou urbain. Du coup, son étroit T-shirt à blague linguistico-matheuse, sa veste de costard cintrée et ses chaussures de businessman bien cirées sans chaussettes ne se mélangeaient pas hyper bien à son slim de racaille déchiré aux genoux qui lui tombait sur les fesses et dévoilait son caleçon imprimé militaire. Drôle d’oiseau ! C’était comme ces petits carnets pour enfants, où on pouvait tourner les pages indépendamment les unes des autres, pour composer de nouveaux personnages. Celui-là était assez loupé, songea Athéna en éprouvant une bouffée de tendresse pour ses potes inadaptés sociaux.

Elle-même portait des fringues normales pour cette époque, parce qu’elle se respectait, quand même. Une apparence classique, peu extravagante mais qui clamait au tout-venant ‘Je suis une intello !’. La coupe de sa robe, qu’elle avait cousue elle-même (comme d’hab’) rappelait nettement ses péplos d’antan, mais en laine écrue pour parer le froid. Et certes, les lunettes ne lui servaient à rien, avec ses yeux de chouette, mais c’était une petite coquetterie esthétique.

Hermès, par contre, faisait encore son thug. Baskets Nike (haha oh mes dieux elle en avait MARRE de cette blague) ailées, baggy customisé à mort aux motifs de serpents entrelacés, T-shirt long clamant « I Killed Argos » devant et « I Fucked Aphrodite » en plus petit derrière, blouson en cuir de python, casquette – ailée, elle aussi – mise à l’envers… Encore heureux qu’il n’ait pas emporté son skate-board, ça leur causait toujours des tas de problèmes.

Et ensuite, venait la déité de l’Amour, de la Beauté et de la Mode.

Aphrodite sortait totalement du podium d’un défilé de haute couture, avec ses impressionnantes sandales dont les laçures lui montaient presque jusqu’aux genoux (c’était pas pratique du tout, en vrai, car les lacets se défaisaient tout le temps ; mais cette pétasse était assez motivée pour les avoir envoûtées ou même pour porter des élastiques qui coupent la circulation sanguine), son iconique ceinture dorée qui brillait activement de tous ses feux comme dans un shojô manga, et sa courte robe à imitation toge écarlate dont le tissu léger ne laissait nulle place à l’imagination. La seule consolation, c’est qu’elle devait bien se les peler, avec le temps qu’il faisait.

Athéna ne pouvait juste pas détacher son regard de cette vision cauchemardesque.

En plus, la pute à la pomme savait très bien ce qu’elle faisait, d’après son expression triomphante. C’était super énervant. Car, si Athéna interprétait bien ses propres émotions, tout cela ne marchait pas sur elle, avant.

Mais ça, c’était avant.

Quand son propre investissement émotionnel envers Aph’ frôlait le zéro absolu, elle pouvait sans problèmes rester de glace. Mais maintenant… elle en était à l’étape où elle la trouvait _too hot, hot damn_. Et c’était chaud. Enfin, chiant. Enfin, les deux. _Chiaud_.

« Quelle beauté, mais quelle beauté », se dit Athéna en grimaçant à l’idée de se servir d’une citation de _Kaamelott_ à des fins non humoristiques.

L’autre déesse lui fit un sourire qui s’espérait ravageur, et qu’Athéna, furax, était bien déterminée à effacer.

« N’empêche que ta robe est légèrement anachronique, attaqua-t-elle (se servant sans vergogne de Xavier Dolan, et bien contente que sa victime ne puisse pas saisir au vol la référence).

-COMMENT ? s’offusqua Aphrodite, dégoûtée de se voir critiquer par une sale intello en low-key cosplay de son propre perso, qui n’avait pas changé de frusques depuis deux mille ans. Moi au moins mon look est recherché, j’te signale !

-Oui mais c’est pas parce que c’est recherché que c’est beau… »

La blonde resta bouche bée, habituée à se faire casser par Big A, mais quand même choquée de la sentir autant à cran dès le début.

Hermès articula un bruyant « po po po ! » tandis que les trois autres semblaient aussi déchaînés que des ados dans une cour de récré américaine.

Bref, comme prévu, ça allait être une bonne grosse journée de merde pour Aph’.

Elle soupira bruyamment et suivit d’une marche tristoune le groupe, qui se mettait en route vers ce temple moderne de la culture si sublime qu’il avait servi de décor d’intro à une réécriture cinématographique du mythe des Amazones, et à une performance musicale de Beyoncé où Xochipilli **  
** s’était invité.

***

Athéna regorgeait de trucs mesquins à dire, principalement pour faire diversion parce que son cerveau lui criait que sa rivale était, je cite, « grave bonne ». La gourdasse aux sourires ne déparait vraiment pas, dans le musée. Bon, après, on n’avait pas le droit de toucher aux œuvres d’art, et… non, Hermès, ça ne se fait pas du tout de tripoter les bourrelets de la statue d’Aph’, même si tu l’as déjà fait en vrai.

« Mais au fait, souligna Vör, tu t’es vraiment désapée pour que Praxitèle te sculpte ?

-Ah la p… »

Hermès mit la main devant la bouche de sa demi-sœur pour éviter la rime.

« Ça avait fait un de ces scandales, à l’époque ! reprit Thot avec enthousiasme. Nu intégral !

-Ouais, alors que de nos jours, une radasse qui montre ses fesses, y a rien d’inédit, hein…

-Sans déconner, Big A, tu comptes faire un break ou pas ?!, intervint Seshat.

-Mais quoi ??

-Lâche-lui les sandales, enfin !, approuva Vör. Le slut-shaming c’est pas très Charlie.

-Ça m’étonne que vous la défendiez, tous, observa Athéna. Toi, elle a comparé ton nom à un kink dégueulasse.

-Elle savait pas que ça se prononce pas comme ça s’écrit…, rougit la Nordique.

-Thot, elle t’a demandé si la fusion avec Hermès, ça t’avait donné un orgasme.

-Et c’est moi qui ai répondu !, fit le p’tit voyou avec enthousiasme. Malheureusement, la réponse est non, c’est plutôt…

-Comme dans Dragon Ball Z ou alors, encore mieux, comme dans…

-Steven Universe. Gestalt, métaphore des relations, partage des esprits.

-D’ailleurs non mais sans déconner, faut arrêter de faire des phrases à deux, quoi !, l’interrompit Thot. Là on dirait vraiment deux gros débiles…

-Deux gros _nerds_ , rectifia Hermès avec une certaine tendresse.

-Oh, c’est pas pareil ?, les taquina Seshat. Je croyais, pourtant.

-Persifle la meuf sapée en bibliothécaire qui a épousé un dictionnaire, siffla T-Na entre ses dents.

-Le dictionnaire il te dit ‘matière fécale ; déjection solide et moulée ; chose méprisable ou sans valeur’.

-C’est la définition de ‘merde’, rajouta sa femme, toute fière. Même si moi, en tant qu’intellectuelle, j’aurais plutôt dit ‘je ne corrobore pas ce propos’…

-Nan ça c’est Cathy Paris, la vanna Hermès. Au fait, Big A, t’as vu, pour les Jeux Olympiques ?

-Ce remix ridicule ?, renifla la déesse de la guerre, dédaigneuse. Ha, laisse-moi rire ! Les nôtres étaient mieux.

-On peut pas toujours vivre dans le passé…, philosopha Vör.

-C’est pas ce que disent tes fringues !, la taquina sa maîtresse.

-Je préfère mobiliser mon cerveau sur des activités moins superficielles.

-Traduction : ‘je m’habille en mode ghetto’, cassa Hermès. 

-Oh, ce terme a tant changé de sens au fil du temps que je trouve ton sarcasme particulièrement peu valide, et donc, peu efficace.

-Elle a raison !, l’approuva Thot. Car l’étymologie d’un mot laisse des traces sémantiques qui donnent un impact sur ses dérivations… »

Pendant que les intellos autoproclamés péroraient, Aphrodite s’éclipsa discrètement pour se prendre une bonne aspirine dans les toilettes du musée. Elle avait l’impression que ses (hypothétiques, d’après Athéna, mais bien réels) neurones allaient exploser.

***

Athéna avait bien remarqué l’absence de celle qui comptait la piéger au jeu de l’amour et du hasard. Sur une espèce d’impulsion qu’elle ne contrôlait pas, elle décida d’aller la rejoindre. A chaque pas, elle sentait son cœur lui cogner dans la poitrine, comme au temps de son âme-sœur de jadis, Pallas. Le chemin jusqu’à la salle d’eau lui parut interminable. Les pensées défilaient dans sa tête. Impossible de savoir où elle en était avec Aphrodite.

Elle avait bien remarqué combien la frivole déesse se sentait mal, comparée à l’étalage de culture de ses amis intellectuels. Mais, au lieu d’exulter, elle ressentait une sourde culpabilité. Lorsqu’elle découvrit sa rivale presque en larmes au bord du lavabo, le visage livide, elle eut l’impression qu’une pierre lui tombait dans la poitrine. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que sa stratégie ait autant d’impact.

« Tu es venue me railler encore un peu plus ?, lui lança Aphrodite qui l’avait vue arriver dans le miroir, sans se retourner. Je suis sûre que tu as encore un bon paquet de vannes à faire sur le fait que je ne suis qu’une abrutie frivole qui essaye de te pécho depuis 2 500 ans. »

Au lieu de répondre, Athéna se glissa derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule, et lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Pas du tout. J’étais juste là pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Je suis désolée si mes potes t’ont fait te sentir bête. Faut pas leur en vouloir, ils aiment bien étaler leur science…

-Toi aussi. »

Elles eurent un petit rire complice ensemble.

Aphrodite ne pigeait plus rien au tableau. La meuf lui avait bien crié sur tous les tons que les choses de l’amour et elle, ça faisait quarante ; et là d’un coup, elle lui faisait un câlin et tout. Nan mais c’était quoi ce cirque ? Vu comment la guerrière était retorse, si ça se trouve, c’était un stratagème pour la blesser, ou quelque chose comme ça. Aucune confiance.

Toujours dans les bras d’Athéna, qui avait fermé les yeux et posé la main sur son épaule, elle se redressa un peu et s’éclaircit la gorge.

« Pardonne mon franc-parler, mais qu’est-ce que putain de quoi le fuck, en fait ? Dans mes souvenirs, tu m’avais fait tout un speech sur ton supposé aromantisme, non ? »*

Athéna, toujours blottie contre elle, murmura contre son cou :

« Oui, je sais, ça doit te paraître bizarre… Mais en fait, j’pense que je suis plutôt dans le flou sur le sujet.

-Demi-romantique ?

-T’as fait des recherches !, découvrit la déesse de la sagesse, émerveillée. Oui, quelque chose comme ça.

-Bon bah du coup on fait quoi ?, demanda Aphrodite, d’un ton à la fois impatient et boudeur.

-On fait ça. »

Leur premier baiser rappela à Athéna ses lointaines étreintes avec son premier amour perdu, tout en restant très différent. Aphrodite avait des millénaires d’expérience, et l’avait longtemps désirée. On sentait qu’elle mettait toute sa passion, toute sa frustration passée dans cet acte, quitte à se laisser un peu emporter…

« Bon, par contre, je ne suis pas prête à faire autre chose pour le moment, la calma Athéna lorsqu’elle constata que les choses dérapaient sévèrement. Et puis la première fois dans les chiottes du Louvre, merci mais non merci, quoi. »

La déesse des sourires eut une petite moue d’excuse qu’elle ne put s’empêcher de trouver adorable.

« Une autre fois, alors ?

-Ou jamais, tempéra Athéna, un peu sévère.

-Ou peut-être jamais, essaya de comprendre la déité de l’amour et du désir. J’aurais dû me douter que tu étais aussi quelque chose comme demi-sexuelle, excuse-moi. »

Lorsqu’elles retrouvèrent le reste du groupe, main dans la main, Vör était en train de pérorer sur le musée et sa splendeur.

« Ce lieu, c’est un état d’esprit. Tant de siècles nous contemplent, du haut des…

-Oh, mais qui voilà ! », l’interrompit Hermès, à qui le petit geste d’affection n’avait pas échappé.

Bon, OK, ça n’avait échappé à absolument personne.

« On a raté quelque chose ?

-Vous avez des trucs à nous avouer ?

-Je vous expliquerai », répondit laconiquement Athéna à sa bande de potes curieux, qui respectèrent son besoin immédiat de silence.

Pour le moment, elle avait seulement envie de profiter de la présence d’Aphrodite, qui était redevenue radieuse, et de la chaleur de ses doigts entrelacés aux siens.

**Author's Note:**

> *Voir [_Les Relations Compliquées_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157799).


End file.
